


Things

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: There are things that are only whispered in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji
Kudos: 8





	Things

There are things that are only whispered in the middle of the night.

"I love you" is something Takumi only whispers sleepily into the crane of Kiba's neck being held tightly while the rain is crackling against the windows.

"Takumi, you're so tight" is something Kiba only breathes when they wake up during a hot summer night, cuddle, make out, letting it escalate until Takumi is writhing underneath Kiba in the sheets.

There are things Kiba wants to say but doesn't.

There are things Takumi doesn't know he needs to hear, but when Kiba says them, they give him wings.


End file.
